


Monsters Are Beautiful (if they are grey)

by ECOM



Series: Monsters Have Colors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blind Love, Child Neglect, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emotional dependence, He is really bad, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles Too, and they love it, emotional codependency, i did this in a day, kid stiles, peter is not sane, so maybe is a shit, they are bad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles sabía.





	Monsters Are Beautiful (if they are grey)

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia.  
> Peter tiene veinte años.  
> Lo siento.

_—¡Es un monstruo, Stiles! —dijo Scott, dando fin oficial a su amistad._

* * *

 

Stiles sabía.

Puede que tenga diez años, pero no es idiota.

Stiles sabía que Peter es un _monstruo,_ lo que no quiere decir que es _malo._

La teoría de Stiles es que uno puede medir a los monstruos por colores, iniciando la escala desde el _gris._ Uno ya es un monstruo cuando es _gris._

Stiles cree que Peter es _gris._ Ni muy claro, ni muy oscuro: _gris._

Peter es hermoso, el monstruo más hermoso que alguna vez podrá existir. Peter es hermoso porque es un cálido _gris_ y no un enfermizo oscuro (aunque la oscuridad es hermosa cuando no se trata de medir monstruos).

Tampoco es un monstruo por ser un hombre lobo, pues todos los Hale y casi toda la manada son hombres lobos. Ellos no son _monstruos._

La manada no es totalmente blanca. Sabe que ellos podrían matar para proteger a su familia si era necesario, pero solamente si todos los intentos pacíficos fallaban y ya no tenían otra opción. No eran blanco puro, pero seguían siendo demasiado brillantes para su gusto (tal vez por eso ya no le gustaba estar con Scott antes de que él lo alejara, era excesivamente blanco).

Peter no.

En el momento en el que Peter sintiera la más sutil señal de amenaza, la eliminaría. Porque Peter es _gris._

Peter es muchas cosas.

Peter es _leal._

Stiles está seguro de que Peter antes era totalmente leal a la manada, puede que aún los proteja, pero siente que lo hace por compromiso. Stiles sabe que es _su_ culpa. Peter dejó de ser leal a la manada cuando empezó a ser leal a Stiles.

Si Peter tuviera que elegir entre la manada o Stiles, inmediatamente lo elegiría.

Si alguno de ellos o toda la manada (o cualquier cosa) representara un peligro para Stiles, Peter no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con ellos.

A Stiles le encanta ser tan amado.

Cuando Claudia enfermó, empezó a lastimarlo, tratar de matarlo y llamarle _monstruo_ (antes de saber que podían ser hermosos), Stiles sabía que contaba con Peter para consolarlo; cuando Claudia murió, Stiles tenía a Peter para hacerle ver que era lo mejor; cuando su padre comenzó a beber y cuidar más a su trabajo que a él, Stiles creció más de lo que debería, pero aún tenía a Peter para mimarlo; cuando entendió que Scott era blanco y éste decidió que Stiles no podía seguir siendo su mejor amigo, fue Peter quien le ayudó a entender que no lo necesitaba.

Peter siempre estuvo ahí y sólo necesitaba a Peter. Y entre más lo tenía junto a él, más se daba cuenta que era _gris._

Peter lo cautivó desde el primer momento. Claro, apenas tenía dos años y quedaba prendado hasta de una roca, pero él sabía que ese sentimiento al verlo no era simple curiosidad. Lo sabe.

Peter también es _posesivo._

Stiles lo descubrió (o más bien lo aceptó) cuando entró a la primaria y tuvo que relacionarse con otros niños, así que, por obvias razones, empezó a impregnarse con olores extraños. Esto no le gustó a Peter.

Los primeros días únicamente fue Peter enfurruñado, acariciándolo y restregando su esencia más de lo normal; luego, comenzó a ir por él a la escuela, siempre alzándolo en el momento que Stiles corría hacia él, olisqueándolo y frotando su mejilla por su cuello, ganándose ciertas miradas y causando que los demás no le hablaran (no es como si le molestara). Después, iniciaron los ataques. No sabe si debería culpar a Jackson o Lydia, ambos fueron los detonantes de una forma u otra.

Jackson por imbécil, pues a Peter no le pasaron desapercibidos los raspones y moretones fuera de lo común.

Con Lydia fue por entrometida (o amable, es subjetivo), ya que a Peter no le gustaba para nada su voz dulce y aguda cuando le preguntaba a Stiles sobre Peter, su salud o, en sí, le hablara (a Stiles tampoco le gustaba que le preguntara por Peter). A Peter tampoco le gustaba el olor empalagoso que dejaba en Stiles cuando lo tocaba.

El resultado fue el mismo: el hospital. Ese fue el momento en que más se mostró el _monstruo_  que es Peter y más vio oscurecer su  _gris_ , pero al final siguió siendo de ese color (algunas veces, él teme el día que Peter dejé de ser  _gris_ y se vuelva algo feo).

Aún ahora se pregunta si lograron relacionarlo o simplemente se aburrieron de él, pero no volvieron a acercarse. Los demás ataques fueron menos violentos, sin embargo, igual de efectivos.

Al final, Stiles nada más se había quedado con Scott y Cora: una por ser familia, y el otro porque Melissa era una buena aliada. Peter nunca confesó, pero Stiles nota la sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que lo olfatea y no encuentra ningún aroma indeseado. La sonrisa de Peter es la más hermosa del mundo, y verla le da una embriagadora sensación en el pecho.

Peter es _gris._

Peter es un _monstruo._

Stiles lo _ama._

Stiles sabe que él también es un _monstruo._

—¿En qué piensas, cariño? —preguntó el lobo de ojos azules (otro hermoso color de Peter), sosteniendo la mano del niño mientras caminaban, después de haberlo ido a buscar a la escuela.

El menor se volteó hacia él, con una tranquilidad poco usual y sus enormes ojos _whisky_ examinándolo. Entonces, su pálido rostro lleno de estrellas se dividió en una gran sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas que le robaban el aliento al verlas plasmadas en sus adorables labios rosa y lo hacían más feliz de lo que alguna vez ha sido.

Esas sonrisas por las que no dudaría en matar si eso hacía que permanecieran para siempre.

—Somos monstruos grises, Peter —dijo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Tal vez lo era.

Peter miró a _su_ niño. _Su_ hermoso, inteligente, especial y magnífico niño.

 _Su_ cautivador niño que logró atraparlo aún teniendo la más tierna edad, y despertó en él cosas que nunca había sentido. Lo hizo sentir _vivo._

 _Su_ roto, leal y fuerte niño.

 _Su_ pequeño niño que había madurado demasiado.

Jamás perdonará a Claudia, Noah ni Scott el haber lastimado a _su_ niño, pero esas heridas han hecho de Stiles quien es y permitido que se dé cuenta de que al único que necesita es a Peter. De la misma forma, agradece que el chiquillo idiota de Scott se haya ido por su cuenta, pues no quería problemas con Melissa, y ahora sabe perfectamente que nunca se mereció a Stiles (como siempre supo).

Peter miró a _su_ niño.

Sonrió.

—Es cierto —no perdió tiempo y alzó al menor en brazos—. ¿Te molesta, mi amor?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta serlo —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del lobo— porque tú lo eres —rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

El lobo de Peter revoloteó y aulló en su interior, provocando que sacara un gruñido bajo y apretara más fuerte su agarre, dejando un beso en la frente de Stiles.

—Te amo, _Mieczysław._

Stiles se acurrucó más y dejó un beso entre el cuello y hombro de Peter.

—Y yo a ti, Peter.

Peter también sabe que es un _monstruo_ , pero no le importa si _su_ niño lo es con él.

 


End file.
